


Falling For Your Own Lies

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cutting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby catches feelings while trying to make Sam fall for her and it's driving her demon side mad.</p><p>Warnings: Mentions of blood drinking, cuttning and self harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For Your Own Lies

Feelings sucked and she hated them. She didn't care if that made her an indignant child. She dragged her nails over all the scars she’d made on her skin, feeding Sam her blood and drew a little blood of her own, just so it wasn’t all for him.

He was the one that was meant to be changing, becoming like her, not the other way round. She wanted to pound her fists against the wall, kick and scream until the universe bent to her will, made her life easier.

She told herself that she’d been in this body too long, it was infecting her with humanity. She couldn’t believe that somewhere along the line while making him believe all her lies, she’d fallen for them herself. Fallen for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CHALLENGE 5b: Beginnings and Ends (Part 2) @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
